1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poker-based card games and more particularly pertains to a new head to head challenge card game for providing a challenging and fast paced card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cards games are well known and myriad in implementation. However, the pace of some card games, such as Texas hold 'em, can be somewhat slow compared to other games. Since the take of the gambling establishment on such games can be fairly small, the relatively slow pace can further reduce the profitability of the game to the establishment as a result of the small take spread over a relatively long period of each game. Thus, despite the relative popularity of the Texas hold 'em game, the game is less profitable to gaming establishments than other games.
Thus, there is a need for a method of playing a hold 'em type card game that plays faster, and can result in higher profitability to the gaming establishment in which it is played.